TOW Kip's Wedding
by Lindsey2
Summary: AU It's 1989 Ross, Chandler, Monica and Rachel have arrived in London to witness their college friend's wedding...it should be amazing, but with secrets in the air and jealous partners on the scene, it might turn out to be anything but great...
1. Young Love

**:hi everybody, this is the start of a new fanfic, just to see if i can recover from lack of inspiration and writer's block. You will all be interested to know that I have a poll on my profile about new stories coming up!:**

**TOW Kip's Wedding**

**Chapter One - Young Love**

_London, 1989_

The bars that lined the streets flashed neon lights. Every so often someone would stumble out of one of these buildings and try to walk a few steps without falling over.

A young couple were making out in an alleyway. Cab drivers could be heard screaming at their passengers to 'hurry up and get in the bloody car.' A group of teenagers yelled at the skies above that they were 'free.'

It was Friday Night in London, May. It was the week that almost every student in the country finishes their school exams.

Unfortunately, Chandler and Ross didn't have a clue what week it was. They didn't know London, had never considered they would ever visit it, but it was the weekend of their friend Kip's wedding. London was the place where he grew up and Ross and Chandler were doing what he wished to do.

"Are _any_ of these kids at least eighteen?" Ross whispered in awe as they walked through Picadilly Circus.

"Are you kidding?" Chandler asked, laughing, "I doubt some of these are even _sixteen_."

"Really?" Ross swallowed hard. "When I was 16, I was tucked up in bed by 10.30."

Chandler grinned at Ross mockingly. "You're 21 now and you _still _go to bed by 10.30."

Ross snorted and flushed in embarrassment. "You've got to admit that all this looks…shocking." He said as they watched a young guy throw up all over the sidewalk.

"It's different over here. The drinking age limit is 18 and no-one cares about it anyway."

They walked on further until they came outside a up-market hotel.They walked inside, getting a disapproving glance from the doorman about their casual clothing and then waited for a receptionist to book them in a room.

"I can't believe Kip is getting married," Ross muttered, shaking his head.

"I know." Chandler replied, "I don't plan on doing that for a _very _long time."

Ross chuckled. "Really? I think Monica would disagree with you on that."

"That is very typical of your sister. I wouldn't be surprised if she's been planning her 'wedding' since, I dunno…sixth grade?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with dreaming, ok?" Ross hissed defensively, big brother mode automatically kicking in.

Chandler smirked slightly. "How is she anyway?"

Ross shrugged. Neither of them had seen Monica for a few months. Chandler had been busy with his conflicting schedule of playing tennis, drinking and reluctantly revising for the upcoming college exams.

Ross had been avoiding Monica lately. She was usually with Rachel, a girl who he had been in love with since the ninth grade, but whom had recently got engaged to a prissy, young medical student. Ross didn't want to deal with seeing Rachel again anytime soon.

"I think the last time we saw Monica was last Christmas," Ross murmured.

Chandler whistled softly. "Geez, that long? I guess this weekend is as good as any to catch up with her."

"Hello there, how may I help?" A young woman in her early twenties stepped behind the counter and smiled brightly at Chandler and Ross.

Chandler coughed nervously and pulled Ross back a second.

"Ok, hot." He whispered urgently.

Ross arched an eyebrow. "You're not going to try and hook up with her are you?"

"Why not you try as well?" Chandler nudged Ross in the ribs. "Come on. Carol's miles away. She isn't going to know a thing."

"I am _not _cheating on Carol." Ross snapped. "We are very committed."

Chandler looked silently at Ross. Carol was in Chandler's English Lit class, and he had noticed her forming an unhealthy attachment to their tutor…their _female _tutor.

He didn't tell Ross that though. He'd never believe it. "Ok, whatever. It looks like I'll be the one who's getting lucky tonight."

"Chandler, we _just _got here."

"Yeah, but she is _hot. _And it's been three months dude!" Chandler stuffed his hands in his pockets, and tried to strike a casual, cool pose to impress the woman.

Ross followed his gaze. "That girl _is _hot. And British. I bet you couldn't hook up with her."

"Oh yeah? How much?" Chandler asked, the challenge thrilling him.

"Ok, how about if you don't kiss her by midnight tonight you have to cut off your hair in the morning?" Ross suggested, staring at Chandler's hair, which had gone into a 'Miami Vice' phase again.

"Alright, and if I _do _kiss her – which I will – you have to say to every person that you meet at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow, 'my name is Ross. I still play with dinosaurs.' "

Ross held out his hand grimly. "Deal. I'll have the shaving cream ready and waiting for you."

Chandler shook it and then ambled slowly over to the woman.

"Hey there," Chandler greeted, winking at the girl. "What's a girl like you doing working on a Friday night?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Oh here we go." She said sarcastically. She fixed Chandler with a steely glare. "I'm not at all interested in having a 'stimulating' conversation with you, you're not my type…I _don't _fancy you. Just because you're American, it doesn't mean you're gods gift to women, ok?"

Chandler blinked hard, suddenly feeling very hot underneath his shirt.

"Um…I think we've got a little confused here." He had to win this girl over. There was no way he was going to shave off his hair. "I'm Chandler Bing, I'm just being friendly. I booked a room last week. He's Ross Geller." he pointed to Ross, who waved nervously.

The girl smiled a little. "Ok. Twin beds, I assume?"

"Um, yes." Chandler was horrified. He suddenly had the feeling that this girl thought he was gay.

"So what brings you over here?" the girl asked, typing a few things into her computer.

"Our college roommate is getting married this weekend." Chandler explained, "A little premature, but you know what young love is all about!"

"Painful." The girl replied. "My boyfriend dumped me last night."

"_Really?"_ Chandler glanced over at Ross, who had widened his eyes at Chandler in amazement. He couldn't believe it either – this girl was confessing her personal problems. Things were looking promising.

"Yeah, he doesn't like me working on a weekend, but what else am I supposed to do? I've got to pay for my student fees!" The girl sighed deeply and glanced at her computer screen. "You have Room 13. Here's your swipe card to get the door open."

"You look like you could do with a drink." Chandler pointed out, leaning his elbow across the counter.

"Maybe, but I don't finish my shift until 11.30." the girl glanced at the clock. "Forty-five minutes to go."

"Ok, how about this? You need someone to talk to. I'm still on New York time so I'm nowhere near ready to go to bed. Meet me in the bar in 45 minutes."

The girl stared at Chandler. "You're buying me a drink?"

"Yeah," Chandler smiled warmly at the girl. He didn't care about his bet with Ross anymore. He liked her; he wanted to cheer her up.

"Ok. My name is Rebecca by the way." The girl giggled nervously.

"Ok, _Rebecca, _I'll see you later." Chandler winked at her and walked confidently away, straight past Ross.

"I don't believe you." Ross whispered, catching up with him. "You're playing with the emotions of a girl who just broke up with her boyfriend! All for an easy lay!"

"How low is your opinion of me?" Chandler demanded, stopping outside the elevators.

"Right now, I'd say about 1 per cent." Ross snapped, pushing the button hard.

"Hey, _you _started this bet, not me! I like this girl. She seems pretty cool and she needs a good night. I think she's _grateful _that I picked her up!" Chandler exclaimed.

The elevator doors opened, revealing the surprised faces of Rachel and Monica.

"Hey!" Monica squealed excitedly, practically leaping on Chandler and Ross. "Have you just arrived?"

"We've been here hours." Rachel added, grinning at Ross. Ross flushed and nodded awkwardly.

Chandler wrapped an arm around Monica and smiled down at her. "How's it going?" he whispered.

"Fine," Monica replied, smiling warmly at him. "Great to see you again! Did I just hear that you've picked a girl up _already_?"

Keeping an arm wrapped loosely round Monica's back, Chandler walked them to the bar. "Yeah, she's a great girl. Ross bet me that I couldn't kiss her by midnight."

"Chandler!" Monica widened her eyes.

"Hey I'm single, she's single, we're not hurting anybody." Chandler shrugged.

"So I guess _I'm _carrying the baggage!" Ross shouted down the hallway.

Monica giggled. "I think you're needed."

Chandler smiled at her. He had missed Monica. Throughout their years at college they had grown close. Chandler had fleeting thoughts over the years whether or not the friendship could get a little more intimate. He always pushed those thoughts out of the way though, knowing that it could ruin everything they already had.

"He'll be fine. I want to talk to you for a while. How's Dave?" Chandler lit a cigarette and perched on a stool by the bar.

Monica settled down on her own stool and rolled her eyes. "Dave's fine. I guess." She looked down at her nails, studying them intently.

Chandler looked closely at her. "You guess? Are things not going well between the two of you again?"

Monica had been dating Dave for a year now, but the two of them always had fights, which led to Monica calling Chandler on campus to get advice. Even though Monica and Chandler had not had time to meet face-to-face over the last few months they always had the phone, something which they were both grateful for.

"Oh he's just being Dave." Monica grumbled. "I didn't tell him I was going to London until a few days ago. He's not happy about it."

Chandler frowned at her. "He's being a little too possessive of you for my liking."

Monica smiled wryly. "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Yes, and I'm still right. The guy is a loser." Chandler insisted, "Why won't you break up with him?" Chandler couldn't understand it. Monica was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever met, and could have any guy on the planet, but yet she chose someone like Dave Turner who was lacking in manners and acted like a complete jackass.

"Isn't it obvious?" Monica whispered, looking away.

"No, I don't see it." Chandler paused and looked at her thoughtfully. Monica stared at him back, her eyes full of hopelessness.

"Oh my god," Chandler whispered, realisation crossing his face. "You _love _him?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Monica demanded.

"He's a jerk-weed!" Chandler exclaimed. "If an old lady fell over on the sidewalk, Dave would be the type of guy to laugh at her!" Chandler rubbed his temple in frustration as Monica looked at him silently. "He also makes your life miserable, Mon. He spends your money, he cheats on you…"

"Only that one time!" Monica interrupted furiously.

"He eats away at your self-esteem, the Monica that I knew would _never _have let her boyfriend cheat on her and then forgive him straight away. She also wouldn't change her major just because her boyfriend thinks that being a Chef would mean working long hours!"

"It was _my _choice to change majors, Dave didn't make me!" Monica gripped her purse and stood up, getting ready to walk away.

"Oh please Monica, you've wanted to be a Chef since High School. You _told _me that. Now you're on a secretarial course? You _hate _offices."

"It's more opportunities, more…"

"Money? Is that what he said to convince you?" Chandler folded his arms.

"Look Chandler, I really want this relationship to work. Relationships are about compromises."

Chandler frowned deeply. "I don't see Dave doing a lot of _that_."

"Just because you don't have a girlfriend, doesn't mean you have to ruin _my _life." Monica's voice cracked with emotion.

Chandler stood up and sighed, not trying to let the comment hurt him. She was upset, she didn't mean it.

"Monica I think we're getting to the point of having a real 'fight' here. We don't do that." Chandler indicated between the two of them. He lifted up a hand and brushed the tears off Monica's cheek. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was accusing you of being a push-over. I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be." Monica pleaded, leaning her cheek against his hand. "I'm happy, really I am."

Chandler leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist. She slowly moved her hands up his arms then rested them around his shoulders. He held her tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear, "I know you're not ruining my chance of happiness with Dave on purpose."

They held each other for quite some time, just standing in the bar unaware to some of the stares they were getting. She involuntarily gave a contented sigh, breathing in the cologne on his neck. He buried his head deeper into her hair, almost like he was kissing her head.

"Um…Chandler?" A voice interrupted the moment. Chandler and Monica slowly looked up.

It was Rebecca, the receptionist, looking confused.

"Hey…" Chandler murmured uncomfortably. "How are you doing?"

Monica pulled away from Chandler and gave him an apologetic look. "I think I might go see where Rachel is." She mumbled, walking away. Chandler stared after her.

"So…um…I take it you know that girl?" Rebecca asked. Chandler broke away from his gaze and faced Rebecca.

"Er…yeah. I've known her for years. She's the bridesmaid of a wedding we're both at this weekend."

"I see." Rebecca murmured, studying Chandler closely. "You're completely head-over-heels in love with her, aren't you?"

Chandler widened his eyes in alarm. "Are you kidding? You just _met _me. How could you possibly think of an idea like that?"

"I have eyes and a brain." Rebecca replied, grinning.

Chandler sighed. "You're wrong. Monica is one of my best friends."

Rebecca smiled lightly. "Yes, and you _looove_ her." She sighed. "I knew you were too good to be true."

Chandler swallowed nervously. "I guess that drink is out of the question."

"You _are_ joking. My boyfriend just dumped me and a sexy, American guy is offering to buy me a drink, no strings attached!" Rebecca rolled her eyes. "How can I refuse?"

Chandler widened his eyes. "I-I didn't mean…it was never going to be a one night stand…" he stuttered meekly.

Rebecca laughed. "Oh _please_. I need comfort; you need to forget that 'friend' of yours. You also have a bet to win."

"How-how did you know _that_?" Chandler demanded, flushing deeply.

"I heard you and that guy you came in with arguing about it by the elevators." Rebecca smiled sweetly.

Chandler broke out into a grin and touched Rebecca's arm. "You are way ahead of the game."

Rebecca pulled his head down and kissed him softly on the lips. "Shall I order another room for us?" she whispered.

-+-+

"Hi, I'm Ross and I still play with dinosaurs." Ross greeted Kip's mother with gritted teeth.

Kip's mother looked at Ross strangely. "Um…hello Ross. Great to meet you. Is that a new expression you kids are saying these days?"

Chandler laughed and choked on his wine. Ross glared at him.

It had been an unpleasant surprise for Ross to find Rebecca and Chandler walking out of a hotel suite that morning. He couldn't believe Chandler had actually got the woman into bed.

"How did you manage it?" Ross hissed angrily as the two of them sat in their seats for the rehearsal dinner.

"Well, ok, I'll be honest…she kinda got _me _into bed with _her_." Chandler replied smugly.

"What? Is she blind?"

Chandler gave him an injured look. "I'll have you know she called me sexy."

Ross snorted. "She looked like she had more class than that."

Chandler laughed. "No, believe me, Rebecca is someone who Joey would hook up with."

Ross raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh-ho yeah. And it was worth it just to see the look on your face every time you introduce yourself to someone."

Ross scowled. "Yeah. Thanks for that."

Chandler nudged him. "Hey, I think that guy heading towards us is Kip's father. Remember the rule!"

Ross groaned.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Face it or run away

Note – timelines: this is something I do not understand about Friends. There are a lot of inconsistencies. It is established a couple of times that Ross and Chandler started their Freshman year of NYU in 1987. This would put them both at about 18/19 years old. Cut forward to 1989, it is May, they have just turned 21 and finishing off their Senior Year. However, in the world of Friends, they didn't graduate until 1991 – see TOW the Stripper -Class of 1991 at the reunion – so they left college at 23??? How on earth could they have attended college for nearly five years? I thought there was a Freshman year, then Sophomore then Senior in college?

Excuse the rant…Oh well, in this story it is as it reads – Chandler, Kip and Ross are Seniors in 1989, they are 21. Rachel and Monica are a year below Chandler and Ross. Who cares about the timeline when its AU lol

**TOW Kip's Wedding**

**Chapter Two – Face it or run away**

As much as Chandler liked London, he had to admit that this was the most boring wedding rehearsal he had ever been to. How long does it take to make a couple of speeches?

It had been four hours since they'd all sat down. Ross had ran out of people to introduce himself to, Kip's mother had cried four times – each for the number of times she was mentioned in her son's speech. The father of the bride was telling _the _most awful jokes in the world…who said the British had a sense of humour. The room wasn't having any of it.

Now though, it was _his _turn to make the speech. He was Kip's best man. It was time for him to step up.

"Well, hey there," Chandler said, lifting his champagne glass in acknowledgment. "Glad you kids are still hanging around. I should have had _Titanic_ showing on a screen in the background. We'd be starting the second run… Leo would just keep on living!" He was met with blank stares.

"_Tough crowd_," he muttered, trying to avoid Monica's eyes, whose face was starting to crease up with laughter.

"Um…anyway. Kip and Kate…Kip and Kate. Never thought this day was gonna come! He was all ready to dump her a while ago….haa-ha…." Chandler trailed off at Kip's 'cut-it-out' signs. Kate gave Kip a confused look before glaring back at Chandler. Out of the corner of his eye, Chandler could see Monica covering her mouth to stop her laughter.

"Um…but he didn't, that's the main thing! Funny story about how I found out they were getting married. When Kip told me he was gonna propose, I said 'Oh god, she's knocked up isn't she?' Not another one." Chandler paused for the laugh that never came. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. By now, Monica's silent laughter was causing her to shake in the seat next to him. "It was a joke folks."

Kip groaned loudly.

"So…not a lot to say really." Chandler mumbled, pocketing the rest of his speech. "Kip and Kate are going to be very happy together, I'm pretty sure of it. Speak to you all again tomorrow!" Chandler quickly raised his glass to toast Kip and Kate and sat down quickly.

"What's 'knocked up' mean?" Kip's Grandmother whispered to his dad.

* * *

Chandler quickly ordered a tequila shot from the barman and gulped it down in one clean swoop. He banged his head on the bar's surface several times, trying to rid himself of the humiliation of the evening's events. 

"'…All ready to dump a while ago'…really?" Monica asked him gently, settling down on a stool nearby.

Chandler lifted his head. "I delivered it all wrong."

"I think you _wrote _it all wrong." Monica corrected him, shaking her head. "What happened to asking Ross or I to proofread the thing?"

"You were laughing…" Chandler mumbled.

"_At _you Chandler, not with you," Monica pointed out, giggling.

Chandler gave her a slow grin. "It blew."

"Oh it blew all the way back to New York."

"And maybe a little further." Chandler stared down his empty shot glass. "Is Kip mad?"

"He is so mad, especially now that Kate has started to question him about potential knocked-up ex's." Monica grinned at Chandler's distraught face. "I'm messing with you. He's fine. Kate's fine. Kip's Grandmother is fine."

"His Grandmother…."

"Oh you invented a whole new language for her ears."

The pair looked around the room. The hotel's staff were packing up the tables and chairs for the night. The other guests were long gone.

"What are your plans for the rest of the night?" Chandler asked her, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, considering I've got to be up at 8a.m tomorrow to pick up the bridesmaids' dresses for Kate…I'm thinking about going to bed." Monica told him. "And so should you. Aren't you meeting Joey at Heathrow in the morning?"

"Oh god, yeah, I totally forgot about that. "Chandler glanced at his watch. "12.30…huh. That's pretty darn late."

"Yeah…" Monica fingered her purse thoughtfully. "Unless…what about a movie?"

Chandler's eyes lit up. "Yeah…I bought a DVD at the airport."

"Really?" Monica's eyes sparkled. "You got Titanic, didn't you?"

"Inspiration at it's worst."

* * *

Kip walked slowly up the hallways of the hotel until he found the room he was looking for. He stared at it thoughtfully. 

_Face it or run away_? He wondered to himself. He brushed back a lock of dark brown hair from his forehead, adjusted his glasses nervously and knocked softly on the door. It opened to reveal a tired and dishevelled looking Rachel. She stood there, frowning at him with a look that he was sure no one else could do.

"Kip…" She stared at him in confusion. "It's 1am!"

"I know." Kip stepped forward, cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Kip, no." Rachel whispered, stepping away from him. He ignored her and walked past her into the room. She sighed and shut the door.

"This can't happen." She told him firmly. "You're getting married tomorrow, for god's sake!"

Kip stared at her miserably. "I don't love her Rach."

Rachel placed her hands on top of her head. "Yes you do. Don't say that."

"No I don't. You know who I love." He stepped closer to her and kissed her again, this time more passionately. He ran his hands through her hair and gently pulled down her hands from her head. She sighed softly as she gave in to her desires and ran her hands to the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss. His lips travelled down to her chin and then to her neck.

"I love you Rachel." He whispered.

"I know." She whispered back, tears gathering in her eyes. She looked into his eyes. "But…"

Kip nodded slowly and stepped back. "I should have broken up with her when I had the chance." He muttered bitterly.

"You didn't know she was going to get pregnant." Rachel said to him, looking away.

"She trapped me Rachel. I really was going to break up with her…_man! _She didn't tell me she stopped taking the contraception. She lied." Kip ran his hands through his hair several times. "She knows about us, doesn't she?"

Rachel whirled her head to face him. "Of course she does!" she shouted. "Why do you think she stopped the pills? She knows you have the money your Uncle left you when he died. She knows you are a good enough man to stand by her if she got pregnant. She wasn't going to lose you to no-one special like me!"

"Rachel you _are_ special!" Kip protested, grabbing her by the shoulders firmly. "You're the most special woman I know."

"Then why didn't you make your move before you met Kate?" Rachel whispered, staring into his intense brown eyes.

"I can't tell you that." Kip groaned.

"_Why?!_" Rachel growled. "You had feelings for me, and I had them for you! Why did you ignore them and go after Kate?"

"Because…" Kip paused. "I really can't tell you."

"Kip…if you don't tell me, then that's it for us. I don't care if you marry Kate or not. I want the truth. I want to know why the man I love is marrying somebody else!" Rachel raised her voice higher.

"Because Ross is in love with you!" Kip shouted back.

Rachel recoiled from Kip's grasp, shocked. "What?" she gasped. "Are you kidding me? He's with Carol!"

Kip closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "No. My best friend is in love with _you_. He has been since you were kids."

"Oh my god." Rachel breathed heavily and sat down on the foot of her bed.

"He's gonna kill me." Kip moaned. He sat down next to Rachel. "You can't tell him you know."

"No…" Rachel shook her head. "I can't believe it. After all this time?"

Kip gave her a wry grin. "Yeah. That's why I didn't ask you out. He got there first."

"Then why did you sleep with me a month ago? Why have we been sneaking round now?" Rachel accused him. "You haven't been thinking about Ross lately, have you?"

"Because I fell in love with you too, and then he met Carol," Kip replied simply. "It's that simple. Then I tried to break up with Kate, she announces she's pregnant in front of her entire family and now we're getting married." He sighed. "It all happened so fast. I'm so sorry Rachel."

Rachel touched his face. "It's ok."

"I'm not using you. Ask me to call off the wedding and I will."

"I can't ask you to do that." Rachel whispered. "Whatever Kate's motives, she's still gonna be pregnant. And then there's Barry…"

Kip smiled thinly. "Oh _yes_…Barry Farbar. He's the thorn in my heart, you know that? Why did you suddenly decide you wanted to marry him?"

"What else was I supposed to do after you announced the engagement?" Rachel demanded. "Barry is a good man Kip."

"Yeah he's such a good guy." Kip mumbled sarcastically. He turned away from her but stayed on the bed. "He'll make you so happy, won't he?"

Rachel pulled his head back around to face her. "Not as happy as you make me!" She burst out, kissing him.

_This_ was love. She hated it; she hated it and loved it all at once. She knew it was wrong. Kate was probably sleeping blissfully at her parents' house by now, not having a clue what her fiancé was doing.

_She's an awful woman_. Rachel reminded herself. _She wants him for his money…_

She lost all rational thought as Kip made her forget it all. She ran her hands through his hair, cupped his chin and continued to kiss him.

"Why you Kip? Why now?" she whispered.

* * *

"Did you just hear something?" Chandler whispered. Monica stirred against his shoulder and he chuckled. She had fallen asleep only twenty minutes into Titanic. 

He flicked off the TV and shut off the DVD Player. He rolled on to his side to face her. He watched her eyelids flutter, her mouth slightly opening then shutting again.

Hell, what was he doing watching her sleep? Chandler sat up and slapped himself.

"Ow." Chandler moved his jaw and winced.

He was sure that he had heard something a few moments before. It had come from the right side of the room. Whatever he had heard had gone through the wall from Rachel's room.

He got up from the bed, walked over to the wall and placed his ear on it. He had heard shouting, even a few tears.

"_Because Ross is in love with you_!" He heard Kip's voice burst out. Chandler jumped back in shock. What the hell was Kip doing in Rachel's room?

He glanced back at Monica, who had her eyes open now.

"Did you just shout really loud?" She asked sleepily.

"No. Kip is in Rachel's room." Chandler hissed, placing a finger on his lips.

"Ok, he's either talking really loudly or those walls are _way_ too thin." Monica replied, arching an eyebrow.

"I think it's a little of both." Chandler told her, placing his ear on the wall again.

"What is Kip doing talking to Rachel, in her room, the night before his wedding?" Monica demanded, joining Chandler.

"It's all gone quiet." He whispered.

Monica sighed and stepped back. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I heard Kip tell Rachel something about Ross." Chandler mumbled worriedly, still keeping his ear on the wall.

"What about?"

"I can't tell you."

Monica folded her arms. "Can't…or won't?" She teased.

Chandler grinned. "Both." He suddenly jumped back. "Oh jesus…"

"What?!" Monica quickly leaned back against the wall. Chandler tried to pull her back.

"No, Mon, you don't wanna hear what I think is going on…"

"OH MY GOD!" Monica freaked.

"Shhh!" Chandler flapped his hands at her and pulled her backwards.

"Sorry, but, Kip and Rachel are-are…" Monica paced the room. "What the hell are they doing?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but I think…I _think _there's a little making out going on in there." Chandler quipped, in spite of the feeling of the dread building up inside him.

"This is so bad." Monica's eyes widened even further.

"I don't think we should stay in here." Chandler told her nervously.

"We can't go out there now," Monica argued. "What if Kip suddenly walked out at the same time? He'll know that we know about him and Rachel. And Ross is only sleeping in the room opposite…what if he heard me walk out of here?"

Chandler grinned as he imagined the look on Ross' face if he saw his sister walk out of his best friend's hotel room in the early hours of the morning.

"Well, you can't stay in here all night either." He pointed out. "All your clothes are in your room…you don't have a night gown-thing…" He stopped and flushed.

Monica smiled uneasily. "I can't sleep in this dress. The material will be ruined by morning."

For the first time all night, Chandler took a proper look at Monica. Her hair was pinned back, and she was wearing a red evening dress that fell just past her knees. _She looks beautiful…she was easily the most beautiful woman downstairs._

"I don't look _that_ good." Monica broke into his thoughts. She smiled at him shyly, blushing deeply.

Chandler looked away. "Sorry." He murmured sheepishly. He looked back at her and smiled.

They stood silently for a moment, trying not to look the other in the eye, the noise coming from the room next door suddenly forgotten. It was as though Kip and Rachel's antics had brought the two of them closer together.

"Umm…I guess…I could sleep on the floor." Chandler said quietly, breaking the tension that he felt building around them.

"Are you sure?" Monica asked him gently.

"Yeah…of course." Chandler laughed uncomfortably. "We can't exactly sleep in the same bed, can we?"

"Why not?" Monica blurted out. She flushed as Chandler's eyes widened at her. "Well…_why_ not? We're both mature adults. We both need somewhere to sleep and your bed is the only option. You sleep one side, I sleep the other."

Chandler gave her a small smile. "Are you sure you trust me?" he joked.

"Of course I do Chandler. We've been best friends for nearly three years now." Monica reminded him. "Just…don't look under the covers."

Chandler grinned. "I'll try not to."

"Ok…um…look away. No peeking." Monica fiddled with the back of her dress as Chandler turned his back on her.

He clicked his fingers, not bearing the tense silence. "You could wear one of my sweaters!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" Monica smiled in relief. "Thank god."

"Yeah…thank god." Chandler laughed uncomfortably.

* * *

Monica glanced at the clock on the night-stand. 7a.m. She blinked the sleep away from her eyes and started to move. She couldn't. She glanced under the covers to see what was stopping her and she smiled uncontrollably. 

She had been sleeping on her side facing away from Chandler. She remembered at some point in the night that she had woken up to find a still sleeping Chandler roll over and move his arm to rest around her waist. He had held her quite tightly and, instead of wriggling out of his grasp, she had encouraged his strong grip.

Now, she could quite easily lie there all day. The warmth of his body resting against hers was so comfortable. She could catch the scent of his cologne on the sweatshirt she was wearing and her mind whirled. She had never been this close to Chandler before. She craned her neck around so that she could see his face. His eyes were still closed, his hair very tousled on his head. She very carefully pulled out of his grip and rolled over so that she was facing him. His arm stayed in the same position, this time resting on her back. Hesitantly, she snuggled closer to him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she sucked in her breath as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh my god," She whispered, grinning. This was very bad. She was a bundle of nerves and excitement. She was seeing Dave, she reminded herself, a little unconvincingly right now.

She looked under the covers to look at his body. His legs looked so toned. She almost died when she saw the way his boxers gripped round his backside. She had never felt so attracted to anyone in her entire life.

"Monica, what are you doing?" Chandler asked.

Monica froze. She had snuggled up so close to his chest that she had woken him up.

"_Mon_…" Chandler's voice had a slightly amused tone to it now. "Are you seriously checking me out?"

Monica bit her lip, not daring to lift her head back over the covers. To her horror, Chandler pulled the covers away and stared down at her. He grinned shyly.

"Well, aren't we the nosy sleeping partner." He remarked, chuckling.

Monica's stared at him in shock. "You've been awake the entire time, haven't you?!" She shrieked, sitting up. She covered her eyes with her hands in embarrassment.

Chandler sat up too and removed her hands. "Yes I was…" He replied, staring at her in the eyes.

Monica stared at him wordlessly. What was happening to her? This couldn't be Chandler Bing that she suddenly wanted to fling her arms round and kiss for dear life?

She swallowed hard. "We have a problem." She whispered.

"Uh-huh." Chandler replied, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You're my friend…but…"

"But…" Chandler encouraged, lifting his hand to briefly touch her cheek.

Monica leaned in and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, running his hand up her face and into her hair.

Chandler paused. "Monica…I'm falling in love with you." He told her, kissing her again.

"No…" She gasped, pulling away. "You can't."

"Why?" Chandler whispered. His eyes were so sad she almost couldn't bear to look at him.

"Dave." She said simply. Chandler looked away, his eyes downcast.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about the love of your life." He mumbled, crawling out of the bed.

Monica grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "It's a little more complicated than that." she whispered.

"How can it be?" He demanded, suddenly angry. "You've just spent the entire night in my arms and then you wake up and…and…" He stopped, shaking his head in confusion. "Mon, I'm so mixed up. I don't know how you feel."

"What I feel is…is that we shouldn't do this again." Monica whispered.

"What is it about Dave?" He asked, kneeling on the bed. "What is holding you to him? It can't be love…I know that, because I think you love _me._"

Monica looked up at Chandler, startled. She had never seen him so sure of anything but there he was, in front of her, quietly confident about her feelings. She couldn't tell him the truth though. She had to stay with Dave.

"I think I should leave." She decided, quickly getting out of the bed. She discarded Chandler's sweater, not caring that he could now only see her underwear. She pulled on her dress from the night before and started to open the door.

"Leave?" Chandler quickly pulled on his shirt and trousers. "Wait…Mon…we've gotta talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." She told him firmly, quickly walking out of the room and down the hallway.

"Nothing to talk about?!" He asked in disbelief, running after her.

Monica whirled around to face him, the tears running down her cheeks. "Yes…you don't understand." She implored. "Just…just leave me alone." She walked away from him without another word.

**End of Chapter 2**

-how's that for Chandler-torture lol. Some of you may think it's silly for Chandler and Monica to be paranoid about who might see them walk out of the hotel room together in the middle of the night as they've been friends for years and could easily lie to Ross that they had got caught up in the DVD…but I hope you sensed the hidden layers of the situation. Neither of them really wanted to be apart that night after learning of Kip and Rachel's secret and their own bubbling chemistry.

By the way, reviews are welcome, after all you do want to see what happens next, right? haha a little clue: I'm going to be turning the clock back a little...


	3. Nine Kinds of Pain

**-oh dear, did I open a can of worms? I'm sorry if I've caused a debate about college and universities!!! The way England's education system works is a lot different! I'm going to take Exintaris' advice and explain and work around the problem. I hope turning back the clock will clear things, which was the whole plan anyway. Everything involving everyone's relationships is going to be explained. And yes, this is AU, everything a year earlier than it should be. And the early lives of the friends are a lot different. So the Thanksgiving incident involving Chandler's toe happened in 1987, not in 1988. He and Ross were Sophomores in college, and they're only doing three years at this particular college – so that they would graduate in 1989. **

**Feedback is welcome by the way!! And if you're really, _really _generous, I just might update a certain fanfic involving a auction...**

**TOW Kip's Wedding**

**Chapter Three – Nine kinds of pain**

_Thanksgiving, 1987_

Monica wrinkled her nose at the smells of the antiseptic in the ward. She stood beside her brother, who was actively ignoring her, as they stood over Chandler's bed. Chandler was sitting up at the moment, with one of his legs slightly elevated. His foot on that particular leg was heavily bandaged.

"How are you doing?" Joey asked, chuckling.

Chandler scowled at him. "I've lost my toe. How do you _think _I'm doing? I'm in nine kinds of pain here." He glanced at Rachel, who was rolling her eyes. "You're doing Psychology, right? Take note that I'm scarred for life – mentally."

Monica looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "It was an accident." She whispered.

Kip, standing on the other side of the bed with Joey, glanced at Monica sympathetically. "Chandler, stop acting like an ass…can't you see the kid is upset."

Monica turned a deep crimson. _Kid_? She was only a year younger than Mike Patterson, affectionately known as 'Kip' thanks to his strange love for eating English breakfasts involving Kippers.

Then again, Ross, Chandler, Joey and Kip did seem a lot older than Monica and Rachel. It was obviously a sophomore thing.

"Ok, ok." Chandler grumbled at him. He gave Monica a begrudging smile. "I know you didn't _mean_ to do it."

"I'm so sorry Chandler."

"Sorry doesn't really change the fact that you cut off his toe Monica." Ross snapped. He glanced at Kip and Joey. "Shouldn't you be at home with your own families?" He asked witheringly.

Monica just wanted to die. Ross was making it blatantly obvious that he was embarrassed his little sister had met all his friends in these circumstances.

Kip arched an eyebrow. "Chandler invited us…and Joey is eating at my house this year." He glanced at Joey. "Come on, we should go to the café. I bet they've got some special thanksgiving food on."

"Reckon they'd let us box some up?" Joey asked hopefully as they walked out of the ward.

"Joe, I'm not letting our campus bedroom smell horrible for the rest of semester," Kip replied in disgust.

Rachel chuckled. "I would love to know whose idea it was to put those two together."

"Hey, Monica, we should head back on home. Mom and Dad will be complaining about the parking meter." Ross pointed out.

Monica nodded silently. She gave Chandler a shy smile as Ross and Rachel said their goodbyes to him. He met her eyes briefly and smiled back.

"Wait…" Chandler called as the three of them walked away from him. "Monica…hang around with me a sec. I want to talk to you."

Monica froze in shock as Ross widened his eyes. "Dude, why do you want to talk to _her_? She could've killed you."

Chandler looked at Ross with mild disgust. "Well, she didn't. I'm fine." He waved Monica over encouragingly. She tentatively took a seat beside his bed.

Ross stood where he was, glaring at Monica with jealousy.

"It's ok Ross, you go back with Rachel. Kip can drive Monica home later." Chandler continued, eyeing Ross meaningfully.

"Mom isn't going to be happy," Ross told Monica. He glanced at Rachel. "Come on. Let's go salvage _some_ of this day at least."

Rachel chewed her lip. "Actually…I think I might hang around a while too. I want to get to know Kip and Joey."

Ross' face fell. Monica had to feel for him. This was the first time in a good few years that Ross had any 'cool' friends. He had met Chandler on his first day – they were now roommates. Joey was trying to get a major in Drama and was also taking English Literature with Chandler, so that had been another friend for Ross. Then he had met Kip, Joey's roommate. Now, he probably felt that Monica was taking all of them away from him.

"Why don't you go with Rachel," she suggested now. She tried to ignore Rachel's pained look.

Ross looked at Rachel temptingly but then shook his head. "No, it's Thanksgiving. It's not fair on mom and dad." He walked out of the ward moodily. Rachel left to go to the cafe.

Chandler rolled his eyes comically at Monica. "You _do_ realise that he's gonna be in a bad mood for weeks now? That air purifier will be running in our room _just _to annoy me."

Monica giggled. "Sorry."

"Will you stop saying that?" Chandler asked, shaking his head. "Not everything bad that happens is your fault, remember that."

"Chandler, I thought a carrot was your toe." Monica pointed out.

Chandler winced. "New rule: If you cook for me, never _ever_ serve me carrots."

"It's a deal." Monica widened her eyes. "So if I cook for you…does that mean you want to see me again?"

Chandler's eyes narrowed a little, as if he was in deep thought. "Yeah I guess it does mean that. There is just one thing I want to know…"

Monica swallowed nervously. "What?"

"Why were you acting so weird in your parents' kitchen?" Chandler folded his arms and gazed at her questioningly.

"You really don't want to know." Monica mumbled.

"Oh, I think I do." Chandler leaned forward and smirked. She sighed.

"Do you remember Thanksgiving last year?" She asked seriously, wringing her hands a little.

"Unfortunately, yes." Chandler laughed. "I thought I was so cool with that hair cut and the whole band thing. I even scored with Rachel at that party you two attended."

Monica's eyebrows soared. "You _did_?" she screeched. "She never told me that."

"It's not something either of us wants to relive." Chandler assured her, smiling.

Monica avoided his gaze, blushing. "Um…anyway. Do you remember what you said about me to Ross last year?"

Chandler furrowed his brow. "No…"

"I was really fat." Monica added helpfully.

Chandler looked at her in horror as realisation crossed his face. "Oh god…" he groaned. "Monica…I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Monica smiled at him softly. "Considering what I've done to you today, I forgive you."

Chandler frowned. "So what has that got to do with today anyway?"

"I-I was trying to seduce you," Monica confessed, blushing furiously.

Chandler sat back against his pillows and broke into a small grin. "What?"

"I was really mad about you calling me fat, so, Rachel came up with the idea for me to seduce you, get you naked and have you run outside with no clothes on…" Monica rambled, trailing off as she saw Chandler's face look more and more amused.

"It was a really stupid idea," she finished, laughing uncomfortably.

"Yeah…but, you know what? I think I would have deserved it." Chandler told her, "and it seems you're not a complete saint. I think you and me are going to get along."

Monica grinned. "Really?" she asked happily.

"Yeah, really," Chandler grabbed the bag of grapes Kip and Joey had brought in for him. "You want one?"

* * *

"Um, hi," Rachel greeted Kip and Joey. She stood at their table nervously, waiting for a response. Kip looked up and smiled. 

"Hey, you escaped the horrible tension too huh?" he greeted, pulling out a chair for Rachel to sit on. She collapsed on it gratefully.

"You could say that," she agreed, "although it's only Monica and Chandler in there now."

"_Really_?" Joey grinned. "Score."

Rachel gave him a look. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh, no reason," Joey murmured mysteriously. "It's just one of those things…as my friend Phoebe would say, 'they're being drawn to each other like powerful beams'. I'd just call it 'totally digging on each other'."

"Is this Phoebe Buffay, my study partner in Psychology?" Rachel asked, surprised. "You know her?"

"We kinda used to be a thing back when we were at junior high together." Joey chuckled. "We lost touch for a while after her mom died, but now we're at college together. Funny, huh? It was all innocent stuff back then. We're better as friends. She's far too smart for me."

"Wow," Rachel smiled, glad she had decided to join the boys at their table. "So what is this about Monica and Chandler? Have you seen them together before?"

Kip shook his head. "Naw. This is the first time we've met Ross' sister, just like with you. He's a little paranoid about her showing him up. I could just tell in the ward that Monica and Chandler had a little chemistry."

Joey nodded in agreement.

"Oh by the way, did you see the way Chandler was smiling at Monica? This is considering she cut off his toe." Kip added, chewing on his sandwich.

"Interesting," She smiled at Kip, taking in his sandy brown hair, green eyes and glasses. _He's kinda cute_. "So…um…what are you guys majoring in?" she asked.

"Drama," Joey replied. "My lecturer told me to take up English Literature too though."

"Psychology." Kip put in.

Rachel brightened. "Really? Me too."

"Cool. How are you finding it?" Kip asked eagerly. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Well…actually…I'm thinking about quitting. It's tough and there's no space in the parking lots." Rachel confessed.

Kip laughed. "My god, don't do that. Seriously, first semester is always tough. And don't even try parking your car round there. It's just asking for trouble. Don't you live on campus?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. I live on Long Island with my parents."

"Move out and live on campus," Kip instructed, pointing at her with his sandwich.

"Monica keeps bugging me to move in with her." Rachel explained.

"Then do it! You won't regret it."

"I could never afford the fees." Rachel argued.

"Don't you have a job?" Joey asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Um…no."

"How the hell do you pay for classes?" Kip demanded.

Rachel blushed. "I don't. My dad pays for it all."

Kip sat back and glanced at Joey. "Can you believe this?"

"No." Joey grinned at Rachel. "I work at my dad's shop two nights a week."

"Yeah, and I work at a bar near Central Park four nights a week." Kip added. "You need to get out there Rachel."

Rachel shrugged. "I wouldn't know how."

"I'll help you."

As she saw the keen look on Kip's face, Rachel couldn't resist taking them up on their offer to get her 'independent.'

_May.1988_

"I really don't think Psychology is for me." Rachel moaned, looking at her grade from her latest assignment. She flopped down on her bed and beat her head with a pillow.

"You've been saying that all year." Monica told her, rolling her eyes. She looked up from her desk and spun around on her chair.

"Mon, I got a C minus." Rachel snapped, "A big fat C minus after 8 hours of reading some stupid book about a guy called Frawd!"

"Freud," Chandler corrected, stopping outside Monica and Rachel's campus room. He leaned against the door frame, hands inside his jacket pockets. "You said it like 'fraud'."

Rachel frowned up at him. "Do _you _want to do my major for me, Mr Genius-man?"

Chandler furrowed his brow and chuckled. "I'd stop trying to insult me Rachel. That was lame." He smiled over at Monica. "Hey, so, I have news."

Monica's eyes lit up. "I like news. What do you have for me Bing?"

Chandler shook his head at her. "Oh no, you'll have to wait for the latest issue of _Cutting Edge Campus_ to find out."

Monica widened her eyes and stood up. "You made it as reporter!" She shrieked in delight.

Chandler spread his arms and looked up at the ceiling. "Yes, I am a legend."

Monica ran over and hugged him. "I am so proud of you."

Ever since the incident at Thanksgiving last fall, relations had improved between Monica and Chandler. They had become close friends with each other and with the rest of the group. Even Ross had relaxed a little in Monica's company, accepting that he couldn't stop Chandler from being friends with his little sister.

Chandler ruffled her hair and smiled down at her. "And that isn't even _the_ news." He remarked, laughing.

"Oh yes, just what _is _your real news?" Monica pleaded.

"As I said, you'll have to find out in tomorrow's paper." Chandler said airily.

"_Chandler_," Monica moaned.

"I'm doing fine with my problem by the way." Rachel's muffled voice interrupted under her bed covers. "It doesn't matter to you guys that I'm gonna flunk freshman year next month and get thrown out."

"Rachel," Chandler called, rolling his eyes. "You got a C minus. That's actually good."

"You want to tell that to my lecturer?" Rachel pulled down her bed covers and looked up at her friends miserably. "I'm so gonna flunk. I should just get out of here, quit my job at the bar and go back home …I really need a drink."

Monica looked at Chandler questioningly. "You and Ross have any of that Southern Comfort left?"

"No, Kip and Joey stole it the other night." Chandler replied, shaking his head. "We do have a blender though…we could make some cocktails."

"I'm in," Rachel put in immediately.

* * *

"Ohhh my god, I'm so not going to do well at the track today." Rachel moaned, massaging her temples. "It's my turn to be on top of the pyramid." She waited impatiently for the lecture to begin, but as usual, the teacher was running behind schedule. 

Phoebe Buffay, seated at the desk next to her, grinned. "Late night huh?"

"Yeah…Chandler made a new kind of alcohol last night."

"Oh good god," Phoebe chuckled. "What were you thinking?"

"I honestly don't know." Rachel poured herself some water into a cup. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. It got a little heavy when Joey and Kip arrived though."

"Ahhh…" Phoebe smiled knowingly. "_Kip _was at the party."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Yes…and?"

"That wonderful, sexy, funny 'friend' of ours who you talk about 24-7?" Phoebe teased.

"Ok, where do you get this from?" Rachel demanded, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Oh one must not reveal one's sources," Phoebe replied mysteriously, putting on a fake accent.

"Joey?" Rachel guessed.

"You have to spoil my fun." Phoebe pouted briefly before starting to smile again. "So it is true then…you have a crush on our mutual friend Kip?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Rachel mumbled, looking through her books. "And if your 'source' is Joey, I wouldn't rely on him."

"Really? But he's Kip's roommate. He sees it all go on." Phoebe smirked. "He's seen the 'potential' of a nice little romance."

"_Phoebs_," Rachel moaned. "Don't start."

"Oh come on, I heard you two at your locker this morning. 'Oh Kip, I'm really struggling with this assignment." Phoebe deepened her voice, "'Oh Rachel, why didn't you say? I'll help you.'"

Rachel narrowed her eyes again. "We don't talk like that."

Phoebe shrugged. "You can't blame us for wondering. There's definitely a spark between the two of you."

"A spark?" Rachel widened her eyes and laughed.

"You really don't see it?" Phoebe asked, surprised.

"No, now shut up." Rachel smiled and shook her head.

* * *

On his way to his first class of the day, Chandler walked down the hallways of the English Department, seeing heads turn at every corner. He smiled to himself, a little embarrassed at the attention. He hadn't realised how popular the Student Union newspaper was. 

"Hey dude, you're famous." Joey called from his locker. Chandler stopped in front of him and rolled his eyes.

"I write one column a week, I don't see the big deal." He told Joey modestly.

Joey shut the door of his locker and grinned. "It may only be one column, but it's the best! And it's your first one." He shook out his copy of _Cutting Edge Campus_ and started to read aloud.

_**Chandler**_ _**Bing Investigates….the science department**_

"_Hey all, I would start off by introducing myself but I don't want to bore you. Like my predecessor, every week I'll be exposing the innermost secrets of our college. This week it's those unexposed friendly geeks in the science department that caught my attention! I'm roommates with one of these guys – he is actually really cool by the way – and he gave me an exclusive on his after-hours Chemistry Club. Ross Geller and his friends are going to be doing a 'secret' experiment tomorrow night at 7p.m in Lab 2. But this isn't about the boring stuff – Ross has figured out how to brew beer!! If you want a free sample, then be there! Not recommended for Alcoholics or light-weights."_

Chandler grinned at Joey's overjoyed face. "Dude, this is so cool. Did Ross know you were going to publish that?"

Chandler laughed. "No. He's going to be so pissed."

* * *

"Chandler! I really don't believe you!" Ross shouted at him in the canteen at lunchtime. 

Chandler stared across at him at their usual table. "What?" He asked innocently, shoving some mashed potato into his mouth. Kip laughed and slapped him on the back.

"You know very well 'what'." Ross moaned. "I told you in the strictest of confidence about the beer-brewing experiment. Now everybody is going to be crowding round that Lab tomorrow night! What if the lecturers found out? What possessed you?"

"You didn't tell me it was a secret," Chandler pointed out. "The lecturers never read our paper and I couldn't resist telling people about the model-student breaking a few rules."

"Yeah, seriously…_you're_ brewing beer?" Kip asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "You get high on _coffee_."

"This is a disaster." Ross mumbled, distraught.

Chandler shook his head. "Relax. It will be fun. You need to meet a few people Ross. It will get you out into the real world…" He looked meaningfully at his friend. "It might make you see that Rachel isn't the only girl out there, you know?"

Kip sat up straighter in his chair. "That's a good point."

Ross groaned. "I don't want to meet anybody else. I want Rachel."

"Yeah but…she's not interested. She's kinda seeing that Barry guy from the medical school down the block." Chandler told him, sighing. "Help me out here Kip."

"Um…yeah, Chandler's right dude." Kip said quietly. "Play the field a little."

"You've been seeing the same girl for the last few weeks." Ross muttered. "How's that british girl, Kate?"

Kip narrowed his eyes. "Kate and I are not serious. We've had three dates."

"She seems very into you." Chandler pointed out, smirking a little.

"Well, I'm not very into her right now." Kip answered shortly. "Will you stop talking to Joey?"

"Hey, Joey's the guy to ask." Chandler shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"A B minus?" Monica whispered unhappily. She had worked so hard on her 'recipe book' for her coursework. B's didn't cut it with her. 

Her lecturer Bob Harrison, a young guy in his late twenties with sandy brown hair, nodded at her. "I'm afraid so."

"I'm never gonna be a chef." She moaned, sitting down on top of one of the desks.

Bob started to pack his things from that day's finished class into his briefcase. "Of course you will. You're very talented. It was only one of the recipes that let you down."

"Really?" Monica looked hopefully at Bob, "the rest of them were ok?"

Bob grinned at her. "They were fantastic Monica. You just need help on the cheesecake section."

"I don't know anybody else who could help me."

Bob peered at her. "Well…I could." He offered.

Monica gazed at him. "Are you allowed to do that?" She asked doubtfully. "Wouldn't it be seen as favouritism?"

"Nah…I'm your lecturer. I'm here to teach, right?" Bob said, spreading his hands out. "Drop by my office tonight. I'll give you a few books on desserts. Just don't tell anyone."

"Oh thank you Bob, I don't know how to make this up to you!" Monica cried, jumping up off the desk.

"Oh I'll think of something!" Bob replied jovially.

"Anything." Monica called happily as she rushed out.

* * *

"You're meeting up with your lecturer after hours?" Chandler asked doubtfully, sitting back at Monica's desk that evening. 

"Yes, he's being very helpful." Monica replied, checking herself out in the mirror.

"And it's nothing to do with the fact that you're drop-dead gorgeous at all?" Chandler pressed. Monica glanced at him and smiled.

"Don't be stupid. Bob isn't like that."

"Oh I think I know exactly what he's like." Chandler mumbled. He looked over at Rachel, who also looked worried.

"Monica, are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you?" Rachel suggested with a frown.

Monica sighed with irritation. "No, I'll be fine. I'll be half an hour, tops." She rushed out of the room.

"She's got a crush on him." Rachel said with a smile.

Chandler didn't smile back. "Yeah, a crush is fine…but I think he's got a lot more than just a 'crush' on his mind. She's innocent…she's 19 years old for crying out loud."

* * *

Monica smiled at Bob in appreciation as he gave her the books. He really was a nice man. So much younger than the other lecturers… he seemed to identify with her a lot more. 

She had been in his office for over an hour, just talking. Her friends were going to kill her when she got back.

"I guess I should go." She told him regretfully.

Bob nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you go on."

He made to open the door. Monica smiled up at him as he did. She sucked in her breath as he seemed to hover over her.

"Um…you're very beautiful Monica." He told her.

"Uh-huh…" Monica murmured, transfixed.

Bob lowered his face and kissed her gently. She almost buckled on her heels.

"Oh wow…" she mumbled.

Bob stepped back. "Um…I shouldn't have done that."

Monica blushed. "Um…you can do it again!" she blurted out without thinking. She flung her arms around his shoulders and kissed him again. He pushed her onto the desk and roamed his arms around her body.

Things were moving too fast for Monica now. She suddenly felt more trapped than aroused. She had never gone this far with a man before.

"Um Bob…slow down," she whispered as he started to run his hands up under her skirt.

Bob looked at her and smiled. "Relax," he told her, kissing her neck.

Monica nodded, trembling. It was no use fighting it. She had let him kiss her and then she had kissed him back. Maybe this was the way things happened when a woman did it for the first time.

Then her brain started working. _No, this isn't right_. _I don't want this._ She pulled away from Bob just as he started to undo the belt of his pants.

"I'm sorry…no." She whispered, standing up.

"What do you mean…no?" Bob demanded. "You threw yourself at me."

"For a kiss!" Monica cried.

Bob pulled at her arm. "Come on, you wanted more than that." He started to kiss her again. Monica struggled to pull free but he still held on to her tightly, pushing her into the desk.

"Stop it!" She cried, frightened. Bob roughly pinned her down on the woodwork, kissing her neck, unbuttoning her blouse. She felt powerless. How could she have been so stupid?

The office door suddenly opened. "Hey Sir…I finished the homework…" A young man from Monica's class was standing outside. His eyes widened. "Oh god…I'm sorry!"

"Dave!" Monica and Bob shouted as the boy ran off.

Monica pulled free from Bob and ran after Dave.

"Wait!" She shouted, chasing him down the deserted hallway. Dave stopped and turned round to Monica.

"Well…goody-goody Monica with Bob the lecturer." He remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please…Dave…" Monica sobbed, buttoning up her blouse.

"What? Don't tell anybody?" Dave asked. "How are you going to stop me from going to the Dean right now to tell him that you were taking extra-curricular 'lessons' from Bob Harrison?"

"It wasn't like that." Monica mumbled, stricken.

Dave's face softened. "What was it like then?"

"He tried to…to…" Monica took a great shuddering breath.

"My god…" Dave shook his head. "What an asshole…but what were you doing in his office?"

"He…he was helping me with my work." Monica admitted, shame-faced.

Dave scowled. "So you were cheating."

"Not cheating! We're allowed to talk to our lecturers about our work!" Monica shouted.

"Not if you're having sex too."

"I didn't!"

Dave folded his arms. "This doesn't look good for you."

"I'll get expelled if you tell. My family will go crazy." Monica whispered.

Dave sighed. "Fine I won't tell."

Monica smiled in relief. "Thank-"

"On one condition," Dave interrupted, his eyes glinting.

"What?" She muttered, closing her eyes briefly.

"You let me take you out for a drink sometime." Dave suggested, eyeing her.

Monica looked at him uncertainly. "A drink?"

"Yeah…" Dave looked at her pointedly. "I also need a spring prom date. You can be my partner."

"Um…sure." Monica looked down at her hands. She was going to ask Chandler to go to the prom with her. It looked like that wasn't going to happen now.

"And no-one need ever know about what happened tonight." Dave finished. "Bob wouldn't dare say anything. You'll graduate in a couple of years and no-one need _ever_ know…if you go out with me."

Monica smiled uncertainly at him and Dave chuckled. "Relax. We'll have fun." He kissed her forehead. "Come on… forget about that asshole in his office."

As Monica followed Dave back to the campus rooms, she wondered if she had just got out of one problem and straight into another.

* * *

"Dammit." Chandler slammed his hand on his desk. It was the following night and with only half an hour to go before Ross' 'party', Chandler had hoped to get one of his assignments finished. 

He couldn't concentrate though. Images of Monica and the new man in her life kept flying through his brain. He had been so sure Monica had feelings for him…he could not have missed the looks she gave him sometimes. Or _used _to give him.

He had obviously realised too late about his own feelings. Dave had got there first.

There was something about Dave that Chandler didn't trust. It was a certain look in his eye, as though he knew something that nobody else did.

He also seemed to have a powerful hold on Monica. Chandler didn't like it. If Dave asked her to jump off a cliff she'd do it. She was also being very vague about how she even met the guy.

"He's doing the same major as me." Monica had told him.

Joey and Ross had starting calling Dave 'the leech'. He never let Monica out of his sight, and he had only started seeing her from last night.

Chandler was going to keep a very close watch on Dave at the party tonight.

**End of chapter 3**

**-for those of you wondering, Kip looks a little like a young Jude Law...**


End file.
